


We found each other

by M_G1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Talk in the crypts, jonerys baby, post parentage reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: Jon has avoided Dany since Bran informed him of his parentage, Dany has had enough of it. Inspired by the s8 trailer.





	We found each other

Enough was enough, she had decided. She had given him enough time to process the information relayed to them by his brother Bran. Well, perhaps she hadn’t, the news they had received wasn't exactly trivial, and could take months if not years for him to fully process, but she had given him enough time as she could. She felt alone, the feeling wasn't too dissimilar to how she had felt when she had first married Khal Drogo. She was all alone in an unfamiliar place, with the Army of the Dead getting closer and closer every day. 

They had been almost inseparable since that night on the boat. The rest of the voyage and the ride along the Kings Road had been a journey filled with stolen glances and kisses, the two of them trying and definitely failing to deceive their respective advisors. To tell the truth, she didn't care. She was not ashamed of what she and Jon shared, nor would she ever be, but his actions the last few days had started to convince her that he was.

He had avoided her like the plague, hastily exiting the room after every council meeting, just to ensure the two of them wouldn't end up alone. In fact, it wasn't just her that he had been avoiding, it was basically everyone, only Ghost and Arya occasionally being permitted to sit with him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, if he was only going to let someone in, it should be her.

Jon had spent the majority of his time the last few days in the crypts, presumably seeking comfort from Ned or the woman he now knew was his mother. Other times, he rode out with the scouting parties, to report on the movements of the dead, anything to get away from her it seemed. Occasionally, their eyes would inadvertently meet, and for a spilt second, it would be like it used to be, that look of love and adoration so evident in his eyes, and then he would compose himself, offer a curt nod, and walk away, like she was simply an acquaintance.

Dany wasn't particularly proud to admit it, but one night, she had lost control, tears briefly managing to escape from the stoic facade she retained so well. She yearned to smile again, like she had found herself doing so frequently when she was around him, but she was starting to believe it might be impossible to do so without him. This was the thought that had made her mind up. She was exhausted with this silly game of theirs, they were adults, and they could discuss whatever these issues that exist between them are. She just wanted him back, her Jon, not this person he had become since his talk with his brother.

She walked with purpose across the courtyard, which was as busy as always despite the late hour. The snowfall was as heavy as usual, flakes of it landed on her gown, a gown Jon had had made for her, for times exactly like this. It was only a brief stroll to the crypt entrance, but it was enough time for her unadjusted body to feel the freezing temperature. 

She was grateful for the shelter as she descended the steps leading into the crypts. She felt unwelcome as she did so, as if she did not belong down there. Jon had promised her one night on the boat, when they had laid side by side, her head resting on his mangled chest, their legs tangled together under the thick furs, that everything that was his was also her’s, she hoped he still felt that same sentiment.

The beaming torches lined along the walls enabled her to spot him immediately. It seemed that he was the same as her, putting on a brave face for their people, but alone they were suffering. His head was bowed, looking at the ground, if he had noticed her approach he had not responded. As she came closer to him, the reflecting light of the torches revealed the tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

“Jon.” She whispered, deciding that was the appropriate volume for the situation. 

He quickly rubbed away the tears, and spared her a single glance before continuing to stare blankly at the ground below him. She reached for his forearm. “Please, don’t do this.” She begged.

“Do what?” He stated simply, no longer having the warm tone of voice she had become used to hearing. 

She sighed. “Shut me out. Don’t play the fool with me, Jon Snow. We both know you have been ignoring me.”

“I need some time to figure things out.”

“You’ve had some time.”

“Not enough.”

“How long is going to be enough, Jon? I know it’s hard, I’m not belittling the significance of this, but your people need you. I need you.”

Jon chuckled. “The people don't need me. The Northern Lords say I’ve betrayed the North-“

“Fuck them!” She interrupted. “I don’t care about them, I care about you, and I thought you cared for me. Think about me for a second, I need you!”

“I do care for you, Dany.”

“I’m not so sure. You left me all alone in this place, a place where I’m surrounded with hatred, a place I’d never been, without so much as a goodbye. You promised you would care for me, but now it’s as if you’re ashamed of me. Are you ashamed of me, Jon?” She needed to know.

He finally raised his eyes to meet her’s. “Never. I just don’t know what to think about anything. Everything had finally worked out for me, Dany, my family was home, I found you, and then, it all goes to shit.”

“Only because you have let it. Life doesn't always go how we want it go, sometimes things happen that are out of control. Don’t let this information dictate your life, Jon.”

“My entire life is a lie, this is no minor inconvenience Dany, this means everything. The man I thought was my father never actually was, I feel betrayed.”

“You feel betrayed because Ned Stark lied to keep you safe, to keep you alive, to keep a promise to his dying sister? That is the furthest something can be from betrayal. He did it to keep you safe.” Dany reasoned.

“It doesn't take away from the fact that he lied, for all those years, and he was never my father.”

“He was your father. He raised you, he cared for you and he loved you. What more does a man have to do to be considered a father?”

“Everything you are saying makes perfect sense, Dany. But it doesn't change the way I feel. I feel sad and empty.”

“You know what, Jon? So do I. I’m sad, I’m exhausted and I’m terrified of what is to come, and I’m feeling all these things alone, that is the worst part. It’s times like these that we are supposed to be there for each other. Is that not what love is? Or have you changed your mind about being in love with me?” It was difficult for her to speak, the lump forming in her throat becoming more and more evident.

“I’ll always be there for you, Dany, and I’ll always love you, you know I’d die for you.”

“I don’t want you to die for me, I want you to live beside me. Just me, you and…the people we care for.”

She placed her palm on his cheek, turning him to face her, wiping the tears from his face with her thumb. “Please, Jon, let me look after you.” She begged. “If you need to cry, then cry, I will think no less of you, but cry in my arms, not down here all alone.”

He dropped his head into the space between her neck and shoulder, finally allowing himself some comfort. She kissed the top of his head, holding him close to her. “It’s just like I said, Jon, sometimes shit happens in life that we have no control over, but I’ll be the constant. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. As long as you let me.” The sight of him crying made her do the same.

He pulled back from her, smiling sadly at this unbelievable woman he had managed to find for himself. “I love you, Dany.”

“And I love you. More than I would have ever imagined.”

“You asked me earlier, if I was ashamed of you. Fuck no. My only regret is that I spent the past few days feeling sorry for myself, instead of with you. Especially when we don't know how long we have left.” He admitted.

“We have the rest of our lives left. We will defeat the Night King, and then we will never have to be apart again. Just me, you and our…our child.” She had wanted to tell him since finding out she was pregnant the first day they had arrived in Winterfell, she just didn't know how. For some bizarre reason, this seemed like the right time.

“Our child?” He asked, eyes wide as he examined her, visibly shocked by the revelation.

“Yes. Ours. You were right. The witch wasn't a reliable source of information.”

He chuckled breathlessly before looking down at the ground once more. She panicked, the smile disappearing from her face. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I…I never thought I’d be a father.” He paused. “I never wanted it, but with you I can imagine it, and the thought of it makes me so happy.”

“I never thought I’d be a mother, to anything other than my dragons. I guess we’re both just as shocked and unprepared.”

“But delighted.” Jon added. “That is what matters. This child of ours, will have the life we couldn’t. He or she will never want for anything. Never feel scared or alone as we did.”

She nodded, the tears now running freely from her eyes. “They will grow up, surrounded by love and affection. That is the one thing we can guarantee.”

He smiled. “Come here.” She wrapped her shaking hands around his chest, clinging to his warmth and the comfort he always provided her. He kissed her forehead over and over again, whispering words of comfort into her ear, giving her that feeling of love and safety she had craved in his absence.

“Marry me.” His statement shocked her, taking a few seconds for her mind to register. She looked up at him, examining his face for any sign of teasing.

She saw none. His face adamant, portraying pure and complete honesty. “What?”

He chuckled, pushing a wild curl behind her ear. “You heard me. Marry me, Dany?” This time it was more of a question, her delayed response lessening his confidence.

She nodded, her words betraying her. “Why?” She managed to ask.

“What do you mean why? You're the love of my life, the mother of my babe, you're the only one for me.” He replied.

She was moved by the absolute certainty which he response exuded. “I’m so glad that we found each other, Jon. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife.”

He smiled. “Then I am more than happy to oblige. Tonight. Just the two of us, and Sam, this is our night and nobody else’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quickly, only took me an hour or two. Apologies for any grammatical errors. Comments/kudos appreciated. Just my interpretation of how this scene could go.


End file.
